concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Mimi
The Adventures of Mimi was a concert tour by Mariah Carey in support of her tenth studio album, "The Emancipation of Mimi." The tour began on July 22, 2006 and ended on October 28, 2006 with with 2 stops in Africa, 25 stops in the United States, 7 in Canada and 7 in Asia. Tour Background Unlike her previous tour three years prior, Mariah started this tour 16 months after the release of her latest album, the successful, "The Emancipation of Mimi." She had initially not wanted to tour, dreading the long travel times and not needing one to promote the album, but after requests from fans to appear in concert, she decided to do so to celebrate one of the best times in her career. Similar to the past tour, Mariah gave her fans the chance to submit their ideas for set lists and for the title of the tour. Her long-time musical partner and American Idol judge Randy Jackson joined her tour as the musical director, although he did not often appear at shows due to concurrent Idol auditions. During the tour, Mariah revamped her image as a performer, performing remixes of her songs, dancing along a bit with her dancers, having guests onstage, and going into the middle of each arena onto a checkerboard B-stage to perform "Fantasy", "Always Be My Baby" and "Don't Forget About Us." (The B stage had become an increasing popular way for large-venue performers to get closer to their audience ever since U2 introduced it on their 1992 Zoo TV Tour.) The main stage was a two-level affair with the band situated on the lower level, backed by strands of glittering material and a staircase between the two. Her "MC" logo was present in several places. Once again, Mariah invited her long-time friend and back-up singer Trey Lorenz to sing "I'll Be There" and "One Sweet Day" with her and perform several songs on his own during one of her costume changes. Except for an occasional guest appearance, raps on her songs were the pre-recorded originals, with the rapper shown on the video screens. Set List This set list is representative of the official DVD track listing; it does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. #"Rollercoaster" (video introduction) #"It's Like That" #"Heartbreaker" #"Dreamlover" #"My All" #"Shake It Off" #"Vision of Love" #"Fly Like a Bird" #"I'll Be There" (with Trey Lorenz) #"Fantasy" (Bad Boy Remix) #"Don't Forget About Us" #"Always Be My Baby" #"Honey" #"I Wish You Knew" / "Can't Let Go" #"One Sweet Day" (with Boyz II Men) #"Hero" #"Make It Happen" #"We Belong Together" #"Butterfly" (Outro) Notes *On selected dates, Mariah performed renditions of "Breakdown", "Thank God I Found You" and its "Make It Last" remix, "Without You", "I Know What You Want", "Your Girl", "Stay the Night", "Joy Ride", the So So Def remix of "Honey", "Close My Eyes", "Love Takes Time", "My Saving Grace" and "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Concert Dates Notes *Mariah never schedules shows in two consecutive nights, as she "actually has to have a full day and a half off between shows, whereas most touring artists do it every night", and she spends her down time preserving her voice by not talking and "sitting in a humidified room, sleeping. * Mariah performed a show at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles on July 29, 2006 as part of the Pepsi Smash concert series. These tickets were not available to the public. Only winners selected through an online contest. The show featured the same stage setting but a shortened setlist with some different costumes. *A planned second Madison Square Garden date was also scrapped and at least thirteen shows on the North American tour sold out, while dates were added in Canada. Critical Reception Reviews of the tour were generally positive and most critics celebrated Mariah's transformation from a pop star to a full-fledged hip hop artist. They also praised her vocal performances saying that was the main attraction of the spectacle. Some critics commented on the short length of the show, especially given that she was offstage for several breaks while undergoing costume changes while others felt that Mariah was trying too hard to make the public like her, especially in terms of the "rollercoaster" metaphor she used to begin the show. Commercial Reception At the end of 2006, the tour placed 24th on Pollstar's "Top 100 Tours", earning $27.9 million with 32 shows from the North American leg. Personnel Main *Manager — Mariah Carey & Benny Medina *Co-Manager — Mark Sudack *Tour Manager — Michael Richardson *Show Director — Barry Lather *Musical Director — Randy Jackson *Tour Executive — Michael Richardson *Handprint Entertainment — Melissa Ruderman *Maroon Entertainment — Gina Rainville *Lighting/Set Design — Justin Collie/Art Fag *Sound Design — Mike McKnight *Sound Engineer — Howard Page *Video Director — Chris Keating *Backline Tech — Shawn Atkins; drums & Bass guitar/Key Bass *Vignettes — Directed by Spike Lee *Frefall Intro — Bill Boatman & Michael Shores *Security: Darrel Clark and Rob Payne *Make-Up & Hair — Paul Starr and Lew Ablahani *Costume Designer — June Ambrose *Dressmaker — Cmylo *Personal Assistant — Lisa Ripi *Personal Trainer — Patricia Gay *Choreography — Rachel McIntosh, Eddie Morales, Anthony Talauega, Richmond Talauega, and AJ Jones *Dancers — Rachel McIntosh, Eddie Morales, Earl Wright, Joshuah Michael, Michelle Brooke, Bryan Tanaka, Russel Wright, Rafael Mello Alvim, and Myles Anthony Urquhart Band *Keyboards — Eric Daniels and Lamonte Neuble *Drums — Jerohn Garnett *Bass & Keyboards — James Butler *Background Vocalists — Trey Lorenz, MaryAnn Tatum and Sherry Tatum *Choir – Greater Los Angeles Cathedral Choir Recordings According to Mariah's musical director Randy Jackson, the show at Honda Center in Anaheim on October 8, 2006 was intended as the basis for a concert filming and subsequent DVD release. Indeed, she held a pre-concert taping there, in order to include fans, regulate the lighting, and review other technical aspects in preparation for the night's actual concert recording. The resulting DVD, called "The Adventures of Mimi" was released over a year later, beginning in Europe on November 19, 2007 with releases in other regions of the world coming over the following two weeks. Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts